Cautivos
by SoraLove
Summary: Muchas veces quedar atrapado tiene sus veneficios es solo cuestion de saberlos aprovechar DerekXCasey TERMINADO


**CAUTIVOS**

Por.- **Soralove **

* * *

_Era temprano en una mañana tranquila ¿ si es que puede haber alguna en esta casa?__Lo dudo. En fin... como iba diciendo Todo comenzó como a las siete con veinte minutos en la casa de la familia Venturi/Macdonald._

**Toma Casey-**_dijo muy apurada Nora quien ya se le hacia muy tarde para esa junta con sus jefes que estaba esperando desde hace tiempo_

**Gracias Mamá, ten cuidado por favor... no te presiones demasiado**

**Es verdad-**_añadió Lizzie_**-Ya veras que todo saldrá bien**

**Muchas Gracias niñas-**_las abraza_**-Las veré en dos días así que procuren cuidarse mucho**

**Descuida mamá me encargare de todo... en especial si se trata de Derek no permitiré que haga otra fiesta como aquella vez.**

**Te lo encargo mucho, confío en ti...**

_La Señora Macdonald tenia previsto este viaje desde hace varias semanas pero no contaba con que George también debía salir al mismo tiempo a resolver un problema con sus superiores en la ciudad, justamente a donde iba su Mujer. Así que optaron por irse junto y volver antes del Martes por que no tenían con quien dejar a sus pequeños Hijos._

**¡Derek Trata de portarte bien al menos una vez en tu vida!**

**Si, papá... lo prometo**

**Así dijiste la ultima vez y organizaste una fiesta apenas nos fuimos**

**Bah-**_volteando la mirada_**-No fue nada... pero bueno ya vete... todo esta bajo control, Yo me encargo de todo**

**Eso es lo que me preocupa...**

**Muy... Gracioso-dándole su maleta-Que te vaya bien**

**Pórtate bien con Casey...**

**Si, aja como digas-**_despidiéndolo efusivamente_**-Bye**

_Los cinco hijos despedían cariñosamente a sus padres mientras se quedaban solos en esa gran casa, obviamente empezaron los problemas por parte de los mayores del lugar._

**¡No dejare que hagas esa fiesta!**

**¿Por qué no me sorprende? Ahhh si... ¡¡por que eres una aburrida!!**

**No me importa lo que digas Derek, le dije eso a mi mamá y no dejare que la hagas... seré mas fastidiosa de lo normal... pasaremos estos dos días tranquilos y sin Estúpidas fiestas.**

**¡Tonta, mejor vete con Emily! Me molesta que estés conmigo NO ME DEJAS HACER NADA...**

**No me interesa- **_acercándose a él_**-NO hay fiesta y se acabo...**

**¡ERES IMPOSIBLE!**

_Dicho esto el joven molesto de cabellos castaños subió hasta su alcoba y cerro con fuerza su puerta en modo de protesta._

* * *

_Hubo una ocasión en que los dejaron solos y el ideo una fiesta increíble pero después fue un desastre por que se quedo atrapado en el baño junto a su insoportable hermanastra, Así que por eso quería hacer otra... esta vez si disfrutaría de la fiesta._

_Casey por su parte recuerda aquella anécdota también pero con mas coraje dado que paso tanto tiempo con "él" a solas para que las cosas se pusieran románticas pero el muy imbécil solo se limito a ser comentarios sin sentidos. De un tiempo acá La joven se había dado cuenta de su interés por el "Mocoso Malcriado" pero no cambio mucho su forma de ser de hecho pareciera como si tratase de olvidar o esconder ese sentimiento a toda costa._

**¿Oye Lizzie ya terminaste tu tarea?**

**Edwin... ¡Es Sábado! La hice desde el viernes que llegue de la escuela, se que tu todavía no la heces y de una vez te digo que no te la voy a pasar.**

**¡Vamos!**

**Además, apenas son las nueve de la mañana te queda todo el día para terminarla y el Domingo también.**

**¡AHH, me da mucha Flojera Hacerla cualquier día!**

**Entonces**_-lo mira con los ojos entreabiertos_**-Reprueba...**

**Que mala... se nota que eres hermana de Casey**

**NO LE DIGAS NADA A MI HERMANA**

**¡¿Edwin Hay algo que quieras decirme?!-**_apareció la antes mencionada detrás del asustado niño_

**¡¿YO¡No para nada!-**_Nervioso_**-Yo te quiero mucho**

**Falso... pero que se puede esperar de un hermano de Derek**

**OYEME-**_apareció el Mocoso Malcriado_**-NO DIGAS COSAS DE MI A MIS ESPALDAS... TONTA**

**YO NUNCA LO HAGO, SIEMPRE TE DIGO TODO DE FRENTE**

**¿SI COMO NO?**

**ERES INSOPORTABLE, MEJOR VETE DE NUEVO A TU CUARTO ¡NADIE TE EXTRAÑO IDOTA!**

_La pelea... digo... conversación duro mucho mas hasta que ambos se cansaron y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. El día paso normal con sus subidas y bajada de ánimos entre los inquilinos Pero nada que no hayan presenciado antes, hasta que llamaron a la puerta, mas o menos como a eso de las tres de la tarde._

**¿Si?**

**Hola-**_saludo una joven muy bonita_**-Se encuentra Lizzie**

**Ah ¿quién eres tu?-**_cuestiono Casey_-**Yo soy la hermana de lizzie ¿qué deseas?**

**Oh discúlpame, no me presente Mi nombre es Sophie soy la hermana mayor de Lara la amiga de Lizzie, es que esta noche mi dijeron que viniera a llevarla por que va haber una junta con respecto al equipo de Fútbol, por eso.**

**Ah si, conozco a Lara... creo que Lizzie me lo había comentado pero lo olvide por completo, con gusto voy con ustedes hasta dejarlas a tu casa**

**No es necesario casey**_- Apareció Derek_-**Con Mucho Placer acompañare a esta linda chica junto con Lizzie hasta su casa.**

**¿QUÉ?-**_Dijo muy molesta_**-Desde cuando te preocupas por MI hermana**

**Desde que-**_besa la mano de Sophie_**- Conocí a la hermana mayor de la linda amiguita de mi hermanastra.**

**¡¡ERES IMPOSIBLE!!**

_Como era de esperarse el casanova entro en acción consiguiendo una cita con la curvilínea Sophie, quien por cierto ya había escuchado rumores con respecto a la "galantería" del Tal Derek._

_Casey solo se quedaba viendo con su hermanastro encaminaba a esa "Rubia Tonta" y Lizzie hasta su casa. Después regresaron como a las cuatro de la tarde, ya que la chica había confirmado una cita a las 8:30 en punto._

_Esto no era nada en gracia para la hermanastra de Derek, ella solo le pregunto a la tal sophie ¿cuándo te iba a quedar Lizzie en su casa?_

**Pues... su junta no durara mucho. Pero planearon una pijamada**

**¡¿Pijamada?!**

**Si pero, descuida mis padres las están cuidando a todas... Mientras yo salga con Derek estará bien, al termino de nuestra cita iremos por lizzie y la traeremos de vuelta contigo..**

**AH-**_a punto de aventarle una cachetada_**-Pues que se diviertan, con permiso... ****SOPHIE**

**Ok, cuídate... nos veremos después**

_Paso la tarde mas larga, tanto para Derek como para Casey, edwin y marti había terminado de cenar y se disponían a dormirse, No crean que por que de buenas a primeras quisieron ser niños buenos si no por que verían caricaturas muy temprano el domingo._

_La única Macdonald del lugar se quedo la mayor parte del tiempo en su habitación, recostada tratando de pensar en otra cosa y no en los celos que la carcomían por dentro. Pero era inútil, mas bien se puso a pensar en que clase de chicas le gustaban a su hermanastro..._

_La mayoría eran rubias... Casey no tenia ese punto a su favor.__También eren chicas voluptuosas... y ella tenia un lindo cuerpo esbelto_ , _Sin mencionar que la mayoría eran una "taradas" con una sola neurona medio funcionando y nuestra quería niña era toda una genio._

**Ahhh-**_se estiro un poco en la cama_-**No se por que me preocupo**

_Dicho esto se levanto y fue en busca de algo de comer para pasar el rato, al salir se encontró con un Derek mas arreglado y eso si ¡bañado en colonia! Apestaba su perfume por todas las habitaciones. __Mientras que ella solo tenia un camisón largo y su cabello suelto_

**¡Que patética te ves!-**_dijo tan adorable como siempre_**-Solo tu tienes libre el sábado por la noche...**

**No me interesa lo que creas Imbécil**-_lo ignoro bajando por las escaleras_

**¡Pues deberías!-**_bajo también_**-Ya tengo que ir por Sophie, que suerte que tu hermana conozca a niñas con hermanas mayores tan atractivas**

**Eres un cerdo... y no involucres a Lizzie en esto.**

**Bah, como quieras ¿Por cierto, sabes donde esta la grabadora? quiero escuchar un poco me música en mi cuarto**

**Hmm**_-haciendo memoria_**-esta en el sótano, en el cuarto de papá y Nora**

**Ah si... mamá me la pidió el miércoles... ok Gracias**

**Si, si... ya no me quites el tiempo-**_decía mientras se arreglaba frente al espejo-_**ve por ella y no hables.**

**Imbécil...**

_Encendió la luz de las escaleras y ya abajo, prendió el foco del cuarto de su madre. En efecto hay se encontraba pero cuando se disponía a salir_

_Dio un gran grito de terror ya que encontró varias alimañas fuera de la habitación, ante este alarido Derek bajo corriendo muy asustado._

**¡¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS PASA?!!**

**ES... UNA ARAÑA Y HAY ESTA UNA CUCARACHA**

**He...para... eso...gritaste ¡¡TONTA!!**

**Cállate que tu te asustas con los ratones imbécil**

_En ese preciso momento se escucho como se azoto la puerta de las escaleras ocasionando que ambos se asustasen, derek fue a ver que sucedía ¡hasta parecía obra del destino! En contra de él claro..._

* * *

_La puerta se había atorado dejándolos atrapados en el sótano, la desesperación del joven era inminente ya que tenia que encontrarse con esa Hermosa y sexy chica._

_Casey le deba igual , aun que en cierto modo esta contenta de que esa "arpía" no se encontrara con Derek._

**¡¡ARGRRRRRRRRRRR!! NO PUEDE SER...**

**Ahhh-**_suspiro ella_

**¡¡NO PUEDE SER, ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE!!**

**Superalo**

**¿Qué dijiste? NO ESTOY DE HUMOR PARA SOPORTARTE, NIÑITA ASI QUE NO JUEGUES CONMIGO**

**YO NO TENGO LA CULPA DE QUE SE CERRARA LA PUERTA**

**NO PERO SI FUISTE TU LA QUE GRITASTE COMO LOCA**

**QUE YO RECUERDE NO PEDI TU AYUDA...**

**¡¡¡AHHHHHH!!! ESTO ME PASA POR PREOCUPARME POR UNA TONTA COMO TU, AHORA ESTOY ENCERRADO CONTIGO Y NO PODRE VER A SOPHIE... TU ERES CON LA ULTIMA PERSONA EN EL MUNDO QUE DESEO ESTAR...**

_Silencio y quietud fue lo único que había en ese instante, Él esperaba una sagaz respuesta por parte de su hermanastra pero no se escucho nada._

_Solo se veía la cabeza agachada de la Joven Mujer, sentada en uno de los escalones de hay._

_Esa quietud era incomoda así que Derek decidió de cambiar de tema mientras contaba hasta el mil para que su ira bajara._

**Hmmm ¿No tienes reloj?**

**No pero en la televisión del cuarto de mi mamá tiene el reloj integrado, puedes ir a ver**

**Si-**_se puso de pie e hizo lo que tenia que hacer_**-Ya son las ocho quince**

**Aja.**

**Oye**

**¿Qué quieres¿Vas a reclamarme de nuevo?**

**Pues... Es que yo ¿quiero saber si estas bien?**

**Que mas te da...**

**¡TE ESTOY PREGUNTANDO BIEN, MALDITA SEA!**

**CALLATE DE UNA VEZ DEREK- **_se puso de pie y le dio una _

_cachetada_**-NO TE BASTO CON DECIRME ESAS COSAS TAN HORRIBLES... ya se que no es lo mismo estar con una Mujer como yo que con ESA TIPA... pero no puedo hacer nada**

**Hmm-**_aun aturdido por la bofetada_**-Es que...**

_Derek abrió sus ojos tras haberlos cerrado por el golpe y se encontró con una bella y dulce mujer, aquella que tanto había molestado estaba de pie llorando mientras sus cabellos alborotado se movían con el poco viento que entraba por la ventana._

_En un principio él la hacia llorar muy seguido y le parecía divertido pero conforme avanzaba el tiempo aquellas lagrimas eran dolorosas para él también, el simple hecho de verla llorar desconsolada le partía el alma y se tragaba su propio orgullo con tal de consolarla._

_Pero esta vez ella no se lo permitió, lo alejo lo mas que pudo y entro a la habitación de Nora y cerro con seguro la puerta. Mientras que el se quedo en el sótano aun sin poder salir, se recargo en la puerta de la alcoba y trato de entablar una comunicación con casey._

**Oye Casey... ya no estés enojada... lo que dije**

**Lo que dijiste fue cierto... pero por eso DEJA DE DOLERME, se que a ti te da lo mismo lo que te diga o no PERO YO NO SOY TU, SOY UNA CHICA SENSIBLE PERO TU... NISIQUIERA TE HAS DADO CUENTA QUE TAMBIEN SOY UNA MUJER... **

**Claro que si tonta**

**MENTIRA, SI ASI FUERA NO ME TRATARAS DE ESTA MANERA... YO HE INTENTADO QUE NO LLEVEMOS BIEN... pero tu eres un terco y esta es la ultima vez que me dices algo tan horrible**

**Vamos ya déjate de esas cosas-**_moviendo la perilla_**-Abre la puerta de nada nos sirve estar atrapados en diferentes lugares...**

**NO-**_mas enojada_**-No voy abrir, si mal no recuerdo soy la ultima persona con la que quisieras estar-**_comenzó a llorar de nuevo_

**Ahhh-**_suspiro resignado y arrepentido_**-Lo que dije no fue cierto...**

**NO TRATES DE ARREGLARLO, ya lo dijiste no te retractes**

**¡¡ESCUCHAME TARADA!! Solo dije eso por que estaba molesto pero es una mentira TE LO JURO...**

**NO TE CREO IMBÉCIL**

_Después que ella le grito se paso el tiempo y no había respuesta, casey comenzaba a quedarse dormida pero el ruido de la puerta al romperse fue lo que la despertó. Derek había roto la puerta del cuarto de su papá para poder entrar y hablar con su hermanastra._

**¿Qué hiciste?**

**Pues romper la puerta ¡obvio! No podía quedarme haya solo así que decidí entrar y ya que no abrías pues... esto es tu culpa**

**Imbécil-**_dicho esto tomo una sabana y se tapo para poder volver a dormir_**-No molestes que me estaba quedando dormida**

**Si, esta bien-**_sentándose en la orilla de la cama_**-Casey...**

**¿Qué quieres?**

**Discúlpame... por decirte aquellas palabras**

_El chico de cabello castaño volteo a ver a la joven, anonadada y algo ruborizada ya que la mirada que le dirigía era sumamente tierna. __Aun que Derek también se sonrojo un poco, no sabia por que el nerviosismo se apodero de el. Si solo estaba hablando con Casey._

**No tienes por que disculparte, se muy bien que no te agrado y que suelo ser muy molesta así que...**

**No lo eres-**_la sujeto de sus hombros_**-No eres para nada molesta... es solo que no puedo dejar de fastidiar a las personas sin importar cuanto me agraden... es un mal habito**

**Quizás-**_se sonrojo un poco_**-Pero en ocasiones sueles ser muy divertido sin llegar a ser fastidioso, claro siempre y cuando no molestes a las personas**

**Hmm-**_esquivando la mirada de ella_**-No es lo mío.**

**Derek...**

_Dijo con voz muy tierna casi sensual, eso cruzo por la mente de nuestro mocoso malcriado, quien se puso como tomate al escuchar a su hermanastra, mientras que ella se acercaba cada vez mas._

**¡¿Q.. Quee?!-**_sonrojado y alejándose de Casey_

**Lo siento, se cuanto querías salir con sophie... es mi culpa, perdona**

**Ah, Tonta... no es verdad, fue la culpa de esa estúpida puerta, además no me obligaste a bajar hasta aquí... es solo que me asuste al oírte gritar pensé que-**_se sonrojo mas_**-Te había sucedido algo malo...**

**Gracias... por preocuparte... Derek**

**Dejalo así-**_apenado_**-No paso nada...**

_Tras decir esto el se dejo caer en la cama, algo fatigado también mientras trataba de imitar a casey, quedándose dormido un rato._

* * *

_La mujer no contuvo mas las ganas y se acostó en el pecho del chico de ojos color miel, este se asusto quitándola de inmediato._

**¡¿Qué haces?!**

**Solo quería dormirme...**

**¡¿EN MI PECHO?!**

**Si-**_dijo muy sincera_**- Te parece que esta mal**

**CLARO QUE ESTA MAL, ERES MI HERMANASTRA Y ESO ES INDEBIDO... ES RARO...**

**Esta bien, entonces me recostare en la almohada...**

**Oye-**_dijo inesperadamente_**-No he terminado de hablar**

**¿Que te falto?**

**Es... raro... como ya dije pero-**_sonrojado_**-Yo también tenia ganas de tenerte recostada en mi pecho**

**Hmm-**_Muy ruborizada_**-Entonces supongo que... ¿Puedo?**

**Si...**

_Ambos seguían siendo tan orgullosos pero sus rostros no los dejaban mentir, ambos estaban completamente rojos pero a su vez estaban a gusto con aquel acto de recostarse inocentemente._

**Casey...**

**¿Si?**

**Eres... con la única persona en el Mundo con la que yo deseo estar... el resto de mi existencia... pero no puedo decirlo así nada mas, quizás por eso te dije todo lo contrario que en realidad siento.**

**Derek-**_lo llamo expresando su felicidad-_**Yo... desde hace mucho**

_Las palabras sobraron, El no se contuvo mas y la beso y abrazo acercándose mas a su ser. Mientras que ella se dejaba llevar por el momento, sintiendo los labios de su querido "Mocoso". __Después siguió besándole el cuello con delicadeza mientras posaba sus manos en los firmes senos de Casey, Ocasionando un gemido por su parte_

**Ahhhhhh**_-sonrojada_**-derek...**

**Casey-**_ya todo despeinado_**-Dime que tu también me quieres como yo a ti**

**Yo... te quiero mas que eso... Te amo Derek**

_Siguió besándolo apasionadamente mientras el bajaba su mano hasta su estrecha cintura y seguía el recorrido hasta llegar a sus torneadas piernas, ahora aquel Viejo "Camisón" le parecía la prenda mas hermosa del mundo por que podía sentir la tersa piel de las piernas de Casey_

_De pronto No pudo seguir mas... el ya había tenido encuentros muy subidos de tonos con tantas de sus novias pero por alguna extraña razón con Macdonald era distinto, el solo deseaba seguir besándola y estrecharla cada vez, como si impidiese que escapara... de él_

**Casey...**

**Derek...**

**Je-**_sonrojado_**-Tonta**

**¡¡¡¿LIZZIE?!!!**

**¿HEE?**

**Dios olvide que lizzie estaba con esa Tonta de sophie, debo ir por ella, no importa como pero debo salir de este lugar...**

**¿He?-**_algo molesto_**-Es cierto... pero ¿Como saldremos?**

**No tengo idea... pero debemos ir rápido...**

**Oye, no cabes en la ventana que esta en el baño de aquí**

**¿Yo? pero es muy estrecha ¿Y si me atoro? **

**Hmmm, vamos... eso no sucederá yo te ayudare**

_De buenas a primeras todo salió bien, Casey tenia algo de miedo pero Derek la ayudo, aun que imagino que fue feliz al cargar a la linda chica del camisón en sus hombros... imagino que saben por que._

* * *

_Macdonald se fue corriendo y olvido a derek, quien seguía atrapado, Después de unos treinta minutos regreso con su pequeña hermana sana y salva. Abrió la puerta del sótano y pudo salir Venturi, Aquella anécdota paso a segundo plano por un momento hasta que Casey se aseguro que su__pequeña hermana__dormía placidamente como los demás niños._

**Casey viste a Sophie ¿qué te dijo¿Pregunto por mi?**

**Hm-**_le dirigió una mirada asesina_**-No lo se, por que no vas y le preguntas**

**Eres tan predecible-**_tras decir eso sujeto a la chica de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia el abrazándola, mientras sus dedos se deslizaban entre sus cabellos_**-Por que me interesaría en alguien mas si ya te tengo a ti.**

**Por que eres un Imbécil-**_contesto al momento que lo rodeaba con sus __brazos_**-Mas te vale que no juegues así conmigo Derek venturi.**

**¿O si no?-**_jugueteo con su rehén_

**No lo se... quizás sea un buen momento para regresar con Sam ¿Tu que crees¿Hmm? Tal vez extrañe mis besos... por que...**

**Tonta-**_la movió un poco y beso bruscamente_**-Estas loca si crees que dejare que te me escapes ahora que sabes... como soy en realidad**

**Bah... no me das miedo-**_tratando de escaparse_**-Tonto**

**Ya lo veremos...**

_Se arrojo encima y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, la pobre casi se muere de tanto reír, hasta que el dejo caer su peso en su cuerpo y se besaron desaforadamente, al parecer les agrado mucho desde que la ultima vez que se besaron, hace como cinco minutos._

_Es sorprendente como los seres humanos nos acostumbramos rápidamente a las cosas que nos agradan, después de todo es natural._

**Sabes... ya me esta dando sueño...**

**¿Quieres escaparte ya?-**_pregunto curioso_

**No, no es eso... es que de verdad me estoy muriendo de sueño**

**Vaya-**_rascándose la cabeza_**-Que rápido te cansaste, en fin... supongo que no hay nada mas que hacer ¡vamonos a dormir!**

**Que bueno que entiendas-**_sonríe y se dirige hasta su habitación_**-Entonces, Buenas noches. Nos vemos mañana**

**¡Casey!-**_la sigue_**-Espera un momento**

**¿Qué sucede?**

**Puedes prestarme tus Discman, es que necesito escuchar algo**

**He-**_impresionada_**-Seguro... espera**

_Al descuidarse un poco y entrar a su habitación, Derek aprovecho para entrar también al limpio cuarto de su hermanastra , cerrando la puerta con seguro. _

_Casey volteo de inmediato al escuchar cerrarse la puerta y extrañada permanece un buen tiempo mirando al chico de cabellos alborotados._

**¿Por qué cerraste la puerta?**

**¿Yo?-**_haciéndose el ofendido_**-Para nada... se cerro sola, y creo que nos hemos quedado atrapados... hmmm que mal, BUENO tendré que pasar la noche contigo ¡que remedio!**

**¡¿No me digas?!-**_sarcasmo_**-Pobrecito...**

**Exacto**

**Ni creas que vamos hacer "estupideces"¡OK!**

**No lo tenia en mente pero ahora que lo dices-**_ve como su compañera quiere medio asesinarlo y se detiene_**-Je, me conformo con dormir a tu lado y poderte tener entre mis brazos de nuevo.**

**Ah-**_sonrojada_**-Esta bien ¡PERO SOLO ESO!**

**¡Claro¡Desde luego!-**_ríe algo sonrojado_**-Ya tendremos tiempo después**

**¡¿HEE?!-**_sonrojada al máximo_**-¡DEREK!**

**¡¿Qué?! No tiene nada de malo-**_se recuesta en la comoda cama_**-Bien ¿Ya podemos dormirnos?**

**Pero ¿Si nuestros padre vienen?**

**descuida, les diremos que nos quedamos encerrados y tuvimos que dormir aquí-**_le guiña el ojo_**-No habrá problema**

**Tonto, ya lo tenias todo planeado**

**SI-**_sonríe con mucho descaro_

**Ahhhh...**

_Tras suspirar por la desfachatez de su hermanastro, casey se da por caer en aquel momento, recostándose al lado de él de manera tierna.__Derek la abraza mientras se besan nuevamente, entrelazados en esa cama, como si nunca hubiera existido la pelea de hace unas horas._

_Algunas cosas malas tienen que pasar_

_Para dar paso a las mas Agradables_

_Al fin y al cabo_

_La felicidad es algo que todos anhelamos_

_Sin importar cuanto tarde en llegar_

_¿No es así?_

**Derek...**

**Casey...**

**FIN**

* * *

**Soralove.-**_Hola de nuevo, ahora que ya termine mi otro fic de "mi vida con Derek" me dieron muchas ganas de hacer ESTE. __Y pues me inspire por el capitulo en que ambos se quedan encerrados en el baño, a mi parecer debio haber romance (jajajaja)_

_Estoy dudando que estos "mocosos" terminen juntos en la serie... pero bueno, la esperanza es lo ultimo que muere... además espero que sigan__existiendo__muchos FANFIC´S de esta linda parejita. __De antemano agradezco a los que lean este fic y a los leyeron el de _"E_l amanecer de un sentimiento" Besos, cuídense mucho._

_**JULIO 2007**_


End file.
